The Fox Girl's summon
by Blue Night The Exorcist
Summary: AU Where Rin Grew up in Gehenna and Is now A demon king, one day he was just going through his boring daily routine when something crazy happens. i will update often.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a dreary morning as it always is in Gehenna, and Rin who always had a bad habit of sleeping in later then most of the other demons in his castle (he was the king after all, he could do as he pleased.) was just getting out of his huge queen sized bed that had blue sheets. Rin yawned and stretched his limbs a bit to wake himself up a bit. Sitting on the edge of his bed a moment he gazed around his surprisingly clean room. Hit had azure walls with white shelves, floors, and a few white bookcases filled with his favorite manga from Assiah. To the left of his bed was a white nightstand that had a human alarm clock and only modified to tell Gehenna time. To the right of his bed was a white door that led to his closet and next to that was another door of the same color that led to the bathroom. Directly in front of his bed was another white door that lead to the hall.

One might ask, "Why all the white?", well if you saw the rest of the castle, you would ask "why not more white?". The rest of the castle had grey walls and floors with blue banners, curtains ,and carpets (Rin likes blue). The castle in fact was quite dull compared to Rin's room. Rin who was now up and ready to start the day, walked over to his closet and brought out his demon king cloths. Which consisted of black dress shoes, black jeans a white ¾ sleeve undershirt an azure vest, and finally a black trench coat with rolled up sleeves just below the elbows. The coat had blue buttons and some a blue flame design on the bottom which was also slightly tattered (kind of like Amaimon's but not as tattered). Then Rin proceeded to the bathroom in his morning routine of showering brushing his teeth and getting dressed. After of which he went back to his closet to grab two more things. One was his demon sword Doragon no sasayaki or Whispering Dragon in english (Since Rin grew up in Gehenna i saw no reason for him to have the koma sword), and Two was his favorite black tie.

Rin was ready to start the day, oblivious to the events that were about to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Rin was just finishing breakfast when his butler walked up, "sir are you finished with your meal?" the butler asked in a very polite voice, Rin Didn't even look at the butler as he replied with a very uninterested, bored tone "Ya", with which the butler had responded with "Very good sir" not once losing his polite tone as he began to gather the used dishes up. Rin's Tail twitched under his shirt at every cling the dishes made as they came into contact with one another. Once the butler had left Rin stood up and made his way his throne room, which was much like the rest of the castle, dull gray walls and blue carpets and banners. His throne which was black with blue accents stood at the end of the room so that anyone who entered would have to look right at him. Rin made his way over to his throne and sat down while conjuring a crown made of his signature blue flames. With a sigh he was ready to begin hs daily chore of being king.

Rin was tired he had spent the past couple of hours listening to his demon subjects whining about this and that and he was about to start burning stuff if he had to listen to anything more, but thank Satan that it was all over now. Rin made his way back to his room every now and then he would come across a servant who would give a polite bow and a greeting of "m'lord"

He would just nod and keep on his path to his he had reached his room he went over to his closet and once again pulled out two objects, One was a blue acoustic guitar with a tuner and a capo plus his favorite pick that had a skull on it. The second thing he pulled out was a black and blue stool. Rin made his way over to the middle of the room so he'd have plenty of space. He sat down and began to tune his guitar to standard. After that he put his capo on the 4th fret and began finger picking a few strings, and in a silky smooth yet firm and manly voice he began to sing. (Through the Valley Cover by Shawn James, but changed to better fit the story).

"I walk through the valley of the shadow of death"

"And I'll fear no evil because I'm blind to it all"

"And my mind"... "and my sword, they comfort me"

"Because I know I'll kill my enemies"….. "when they come"

"Surely goodness and mercy will follow"..." me all the days of my life"

"And I will dwell on this Hell forevermore"

"Still I walk beside the still waters and they"..." restore my soul"

"But I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong"

Rin stops finger picking the strings and begins to strum them all.

"Well I came upon a demon at the top of a hill"

"Called himself the savior of the Demon race"

"Said he come to save Gehenna from destruction and pain"

"But I said how can you save Gehenna from itself"

"'Cause I walk through the valley of the shadow of death"

"And I'll fear no evil 'cause I'm blind"

"And I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul"

"But I know when I die my soul is damned"

Rin sighed, ever since he had his brother Mephisto bring him this stuff from Assiah, he had been infatuated with learning those American folk songs, simply because they were better than a lot of the crap music the humans called Rap and Pop that they listened to.

Rin got up wishing his brother would bring him some more song sheets, so far he only really learned 5 songs and he was eager to learn more. With another sigh he stood up to put his guitar and stool up but only made it 3 steps before a sudden dizziness came over him and stumbled a bit before a black portal opened and he tripped and fell right into it with his guitar in hand.

On the other end of the portal he was unserimonialsy dumped out and landed face first into tiled floor his guitar falling out of his hand and sliding away as he did a full scorpion.

Immediately after he landed a very feminine shriek made its way to His elongated demon ears. And soon after that, the same voice yelled again yelled "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Sitting up and turning around with an angry scowl, He got ready to yell at whoever was not only able to summon him but also started screaming at him but as soon as he did his words died in his throat. He gulped "i'm so Screwed" he said with a hint of fear


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so screwed" said Rin. One of the first things he noticed was that he was in some sort of gym or school bathroom as they were lockers and what seemed to be a showering area, now this wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for a few key details. One was the almost naked and very angry purple haired girl who had oddly shaped eyebrows and two papers with what appeared to be blood smeared on them, the second was a blond girl who had a baby Greenman tending to an injured brunette laying on the ground. The third and probably most important thing was the large two headed Naberius looming over the four of them.

Now normally he wouldn't worry about a Naberius but seeing as how it could be very dangerous to the humans. Rin was brought out of his thoughts as he heard the purple girl yell, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHY YOU'RE HERE BUT YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT DEMON!" Rin looked at her with a look of fear, knowing first had not to make a women angry, for they could dish out punishments far worse than anything in hell, he should know he lives there. He quickly stood up with a "Yes Mam!" and turned around to face the Naberius. Reaching his hand out he snapped his fingers causing the demon who had slowly backing up having felt the power rin was emitting and realized who Rin was, to burst into dazzling blue flames. He heard two gasps of shock and horror, he also heard a few whispers of "Satan" due to his demon hearing.

He turned around and was not all that surprised to see the two still conscience girls both have a look of horror on their faces. He put his hands up in a in a way to show he meant no harm but it did little to ease the two. "Calm down please" he said to the two, "Let me Explain" The blonde still seemed fairly scared, so he pointed out that the brown haired girl who was still injured which made the blonde jump into action, her previous fear forgotten as she put aloe on the girl's wounds. He looked to the purple haired girl who was still fear full but was also to proud to admit it, i realized that when she stepped forward and demanded who he was once more. He looked at her and sighed before giving her his answer. "I am Rin the 9th demon king of Gehenna and inheritor of the blue flames" he finished with a small bow. "Whaa...what?" replied the girl with a hint of even more fear. He sighed once again, and thought ' man i have been doing that alot'. He looked at her and said " you don't need to be afraid, after all you summoned me, so i can not attack you." She looked at him skeptically for a moment before giving a nod of acknowledgment. "Alright but how did i summon you" she paused a moment before continuing "my fox familiars should have shown up not you," her voice had a hint of snootiness to it.

He shrugged and replied with a simple "dunno" and she gained an aggravated look on her face before ripping both of the papers in an attempt to send him back to Gehenna. Only to be very surprised when he wasn't sent back, he even rose a brow in confusion. "What the hell?" the said in shock "you were supposed to be sent back!" he simply shrugged again. causing hur to clench her fist in anger, no longer showing any fear. Finally the blonde spoke up and said "Paku's wounds have been treated, so i'm gonna go get Yuki" she stood up looked at Rin and then began jogging to the door to leave. He looked to the purple haired girl who had a light blush on her face and was trying to cover herself with her arms. Realizing why Rin took off his trench coat and tossed it to her, she hadn't noticed it coming to her and it landed on her covering her head and most of her body, she quickly took it off and stared at it for a moment before looking at Rin a little shocked before nodding and giving a small "Thanks" he just gave a grunt of acknowledgment as she put it on. Normally the coat only went down to Rin's knees but since The girl was fairly shorter than him it almost touched the ground.

Rin stood there a moment before he suddenly realized something, "so do i like...call you master or.. Er uh mistress or something? Seeing as you're my summoner?" she gave a look of puzzlement before replying with "my name is Izumo Kamiki," she paused "but i guess you should call me master for now?" she said uncertainly. She looked over at the lockers the Naberius had smashed when it had appeared, and it seems her locker happened to be one of them. Her hair ties were in there, she huff of dismay. She looked back at her new summon only to see him picking up the guitar he had when he fell out of the portal that appeared when she tried to summon her fox spirits. She looked at him questionably before asking " you know how to play?" he simply nodded and was gonna say more before the door was kicked in and several teenagers walked in and the leader of the group stepped forward with a raised gun and,in a demanding voice yelled "Step away from my student!" Man ever since he came to Assiah he just couldn't get a break.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin had to admit, Assiah was kinda fun so far, aside from becoming a familiar, having a gun pointed at his face. Thankfully he and was able to calm things down a bit, of course with the help of Izumo who did some kinda magic trick (in Rin's eyes any way) and was able to convince teen with glasses who he learned was called Yukio, to put down the gun. And at first he was skeptical, i mean who wouldn't, after all it's not everyday you summon a demon king, and the next in line for the throne at that. Not long after that, some not so subtle threats and Paku being taken to one of the rooms for a more long lasting treatment, he was finally able to adventure outside of the old bathroom, of course on some limitations. He had to be in site of Yukio and could not leave Izumo's side for the time being. Not that he minded, he thought it would be great to learn about his new master. ( **If Rin seems to be taking the whole familiar thing to casually it's because he thinks it would be kinda fun seeing as his life in gehenna was super boring and this is a way to spruce things up a bit**.)

So far he had learned that she had come from a long line of shrine maidens dedicated to Inari, and that her normal two summons which are fox spirits named Mike and Uke, he also learned that she was a bit of a tsundere. He also learned that the pink haired weirdo would try to flirt with her a lot, that is until she had enough of simply telling him to go away, so she made herself a little more clear and to Rin's pleasure she gave a quick "Don't forget that i have a demon king as a sumon now" to which Shima promptly scampered off with a metaphorical tail between his legs. After that little event she looked up at rin with a hardly noticeable smirk and said "you may actually be useful." he just rose an eyebrow. She began to look a little downcast but a few moments later and Rin asked what was wrong For her mood changed very fast. She looked at him with a sad expression before quietly saying "thank you for saving us, if i had summoned my spirits then i'm sure they would have realized i was afraid and turned on me , but since you had appeared i was so surprised that i momentarily forgot my fear" she stated quite somberly. Rin felt bad for her, so in an effort to cheer her up he told her something no one but the demon kings know, and that was how to summon him without a the demon summoning circle or the use of blood, but by simply speaking a special incantation, which would allow her to summon him from anywhere at any time at a moment's notice which would come in handy if she didn't have her papers on her or she was facing a water type demon and her papers got ruined. Needless to say she was surprised and was a little bit happier after learning how. After about another hour of talking and getting to know one another Yukio who had been attending Pakus wounds came out of the room and told them she would be fine after some rest, to which Izumo was extremely happy to hear. After Izumo went in the room for a moment to see Paku, being careful not to wake her up. The whole group went down to Mephisto's office to talk.

When they had arrived Yukio walked up to Mephisto's door and knocked a few times before a flamboyant voice shouted "come in!" from the other side. Everyone walked in and stood a few feet in front of the principal's desk, all the while Mephi was facing away from them. He slowly turned his chair around while sipping some tea as if to be dramatic or something but that all changed when he laid eyes on Rin who was looking at him with a goofy grin. Mephisto spit out his drink with his eyes bulging in surprise, and after a short coughing fit and a few snickers from Rin and some of the others, Mephi was able to calm down enough to ask "Rin what are you doing here?" Rin grinned before replying "Now Mephi is that any way to greet your young brother eh?" that question caused a few dropped jaws among the exwires. Mephisto just gave a small chuckle before standing up and going around the desk and giving Rin a short brotherly hug. Mephi looked at Rin and asked "so why are ya here in Assiah, Don't you have a kingdom to rule?" Rin shrugged and answered with "they will be fine without me for a while, and about how i got here, well you might wanna sit down for a moment for it's quite the tale.

 **So a little heads up, i won't be updating again until monday possibly, there is a small chance i will update sooner. Anyway i'm sorry for the short chapters but i am writing these in a single day, but the chapters will get longer i promise and i will do more dialog but these first few chapters are just a way to set up the story quickly in order to get to the real good stuff sooner rather than later. This IS a Rin x Izumo fic and i'm also sorry if the characters are to OOC but owell**

 **Criticism is appreciated and will be used to better my work later on so please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so before this chapter starts i wanted to let ya know that 1) only Shiemi and Izumo know Rin can use blue flames and everyone else besides mephi cuz he's also a demon knows Rin is a demon king. 2) Rin and Yukio were separated at birth so they don't know each other. That also means Fujimoto is still alive and is the current paladin and that the blue night did happen. Any ways on with the story.**

It had been 2 days since he had told Mephi the story of how he came to Assiah and he took it surprisingly well, of course his mumblings of "a new piece has entered the game" did not get passed his ears. The only problem was that he had no where to stay, at first he was planning to stay with his new master, but that idea was quickly shot down by not only her but some of the other exquires, more specifically shima (who received a verbal lashing from Izumo on the grounds that it wasn't any of his business. On the other hand Mephi was hiding a huge grin behind his hand probably imagining all the tomfoolery that would go on.

In the end it was decided that he would stay with Rooster boy aka Suguro and the other two boys. But for the next few days a room would be available in the old boys dorms due to the exam that was about to take place. Of course the others did not know this, they thought it was just some training camp. The only problem that was brought to his attention was his facial features such as his long elf like ears and sharp fangs, luckily he new how to suppress those features to make them look a little more human **(basicly when he has the koma sword sheathed in the actual show).** Today the exorcists in training were taking another written exam, so he did what any demon would do in this situation he turned into a cat with a puff of blue smoke and curled up near Izumo to take a nap. his action of course grabbed the attention of everyone in the room much to his aggravation. He glanced at everyone and let out a sigh. "What?" he asked, everyone was shocked to say the least, "Don't you know high class demons can shapeshift" came his annoyed and noticeably higher pitched voice.

They all went back to what they were doing rather quickly. Finally given some peace he lowered his head down into his front paws and closed his eyes, only for him to feel something soft start to rub his back. Cracking one eye open he saw his master had a small blush as she was petting him. All he could do was purr and enjoy the treatment. Eventually she got tired of reaching out to pet him so she picked him hup and put him in her lap and continued to pet him while she finished her exam. Very suddenly a feeling of killer intent washed over him, now curious he opened an eye and glancing around, until he found the source of the killer intent, which happend to be shima….who was glaring daggers at him. So doing what any mature demon would do he…..stuck out his tongue and nuzzled further into Izumo's lap much to Shimas chargin. Another hour later everyone was done and set off to do there own thing. The boys went to study more and the girls went to bathe, and Yukio was grading papers, so he was by himself. He thought for a moment before he had an idea, "I'll make dinner for everyone!" in a rush he made his way down to the kitchen and looked at the ingredients they had in stock. Noticing that they had all the ingredients for his favorite dish he got to work making sukiyaki. After preparing everything he had some time on his hands so while he waited for the food to finish he made a trip to his room and grabbed his guitar. Once he made it back down he grabbed a chair and sat down. Thing a moment about what song he wanted to play. He decided he wanted to play Right in Two by Tool one of his favorite american bands. ( for guitar look up right in two guitar cover by Ernesto Schnack that's what the guitar sounds like) Rin began to tune his guitar down to dropped D and started to strum the guitar and after a moment before he begun to sing

Angels on the sideline,

Puzzled and amused.

Why did Father give these humans free will?

Now they're all confused.

Don't these talking monkeys know that

Eden has enough to go around?

Plenty in this holy garden, silly monkeys,

Where there's one you're bound to divide it.

Right in two.

Angels on the sideline,

Baffled and confused.

Father blessed them all with reason.

And this is what they choose.

And this is what they choose...

Monkey killing monkey killing monkey

Over pieces of the ground.

Silly monkeys give them thumbs,

They forge a blade,

And where there's one

they're bound to divide it,

Right in two.

Right in two.

Monkey killing monkey killing monkey.

Over pieces of the ground.

Silly monkeys give them thumbs.

They make a club.

And beat their brother, down.

How they survive so misguided is a mystery.

Repugnant is a creature who would squander the ability to lift an eye to heaven conscious of his fleeting time here.

Cut and divide it all right in two _[x4]_

Fight over the clouds, over wind, over sky

Fight over life, over blood, over prayer,

overhead and light

Fight over love, over sun,

over another, Fight for each other,

for the ones who are rising.

Angels on the sideline again.

Benched along with patience and reason.

Angels on the sideline again

Wondering when this tug of war will end.

Cut and divide it all right in two _[x3]_

RIGHT IN TWO!

Right in two…

Rin finished the song and little did he know he had a small audience. The group consisted of Izumo, Shiemi and Yukio. Izumo and Shiemi had just got done in the bath and had smelled something delicious so they went to check it out. Yukio had also smelled something good so he had made his way down too. Of course all thoughts of food here halted when they heard Rin's amazing voice, and and to say they were astonished and amazed was an understatement. They all had jaws dropped after witnessing his performance. Izumo was the first so shake off her surprise and walked forward "where did you learn how to play like that?" she asked Shiemi came up next saying "that was awesome Rin!" even Yukio gave some praise in the form of a nod of approval. Rin blushed gave a sheepish grin while scratching the back of his neck. "Ya there isn't a whole lot to do in Gehenna" he set the guitar down a moment before standing and stretching his arms and yawning. He began to make his way back into the kitchen to finish making everyone was gathered around the table and Rin began bringing out the food which smelled so good that everyone's mouth watered in anticipation, needless to say Rin was the official cook of the group.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping, Rin who just got out of the shower and was only wearing Shorts, showing off his tail and toned six pack. was making his way back to his room when he sensed that his master was distressed, so acting on instinct he silently sprinted to where he knew her room was. When he got there he crept up to the door and put his ear up to it only to hear a faint whimpering sound. So he slowly opened the door careful not to make a sound what he saw saddened and worried him. Izumo was curled into a ball and faintly crying all the while asleep, Rin realized that she was having a nightmare so he did what he thought he should do, he walked over and nudged her while calling her name quietly as to not wake up shiemi who was sleeping on the bed across the room.

She opened her eyes still red and wet from crying. She quickly took notice of rin and the worried look on his face. "Are you alright?" he asked, she immediately got defensive and replied with "what are you talking about of course i'm fine" tho her body language told him other wise, and speaking of body Rin noticed she was wearing a grey tank top with a pair of form fitting black short shorts. All in all he thought she looked pretty cute if only she wasn't so sad. This thought spurred him into action. He looked at her and with a poof of blue smoke he was a cat once more. He jumped on her bed much to her shock and secret pleasure as she wrapped him in her arms and laid down once more. She smiled a little and said "you really know how to cheer a girl up huh?" as she began to stroke his back causing him to purr. He chose to stay quiet as there were no need for more words. Not to long after both fell asleep, not realizing what the next day would hold for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**So guess what? I am gonna start another story so instead of updating this one every day i will update every other day. Don't worry tho im not gonna drop this story. It's gonna be a fairy tail X pjo Called the Huntresses Fire dragon and i'm gonna post the first chapter in a day or two if ya wanna check it out.**

Izumo felt well rested far better than the last few nights after Paku was injured. In fact she was feeling all around happy, which is odd because she isn't even fully awake yet. She was still in bed and had her eyes closed, so why did she feel so elated? Well to find out she opened one of her dark red eyes ever so slowly as she began to stir from her slumber. The first thing she noticed was that Rin was no longer curled up in her arms. She would have thought he had left during the night or simply woke up before if it wasn't for the fact she felt something shift in her bed. Suddenly a muscular arm wrapped around her midsection and pulled her closer. Izumo immediately blushed super hard, and flipped herself around to face the owner of the arm. She blushed harder at what she saw. Next to her was Rin in his human form, he was also shirtless giving her a nice view of his abs. Something else she noticed what that he was also asleep which eased her embarrassment ever so slightly.

She was about to start yelling at him but before she could even get her first word out she felt something furry wrap around her thigh she momentarily paused her would be rant to look down. Her eyes widened at what she saw, there wrapped around her thigh was Rin's tail, she hadn't seen it before so she was kind of curious about it. So she reached don and began to stroke the tuff of fur at the tip of his tail, only moments after doing so she felt Rin's chest (which she was still very much still pressed into) start to vibrate. It took her a second to realize he was purring. Her interest now peaked and her embarrassment forgotten she began to experiment a bit farther. She began to stroke his tail in a way not unlike what she saw in a perverted manga one time. After a few seconds his purring stopped and it turned into a low moan and a grunt, she was confused by his reaction , that is until he pulled her even closer is his sleep and she felt more than just his chest against her. Something was getting stiff and it was pressing against her stomach. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together to realize that she was getting him excited. This caused her to blush such a deep crimson that you could almost see the steam puffing out of her ears. She stopped stroking his tail a moment, hoping that he would calm down and stay asleep, and apparently luck was on her side because that's what happened. She took a moment herself to calm down, and when she did she thought back to one of her exorcist classes, remembering that a demon's tail is hyper sensitive, and that it can be the cause of great pleasure or great her case it was pleasure. Deciding she had dealt with enough embarrassment for while she tried to get out of Rin's iron like grip, only to fail. Realizing that she was stuck she Swallowed some of her pride and began to nuge Rin to wake him up only for that to fail too. Now aggravated she began to shake shake him softly calling out his name "Rin!" Rin!" …"Wake up!" only for him to not even budge. She sighed finally giving up. "If you're not gonna wake up then i guess i'm kinda stuck here" she mumbled. She rolled back over and pressed her back into his chest getting comfortable "Then i might as well go back to sleep"

Izumo slowly drifted off back to sleep never noticing the shit eating grin that plastered Rin's face. He gave a small giggle before snuggling close to Izumo and falling back to sleep himself.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but i hope you all enjoy please R &R to tell me what i need to work on to improve my writing skills**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait guys and gals, my sister borrowed my laptop. So i had to go get it back from her. And another heads up real quick. I forgot to mention Rin is actually a 150 years old because 1 human year is equivalent to 10 demon years**

Izumo awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Sitting up she reached over and pressed off button. She then reached her arms over her head and gave a little yawn. She rubbed her eyes, as brief images of what transpired only a few hours ago came to her mind. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned around looking at the spot Rin's body had once occupied. She felt a little relief when she noticed he was no longer there. "You okay Izumo?" came the sudden voice of Shiemi Izumo jumped a bit and gave a slight squeak. She turned toward shiemi, surprise turning into anger. "Don't scare me like that!" Shiemi blushed and covered her face with her hands, she started shaking her head and began to babble "Oh my I'm so sorry izumo, i-i didn't m-mean to scare y-you!" Izumo gained a deadpanned expression, before standing up and saying "it's alright, geez no need to get all worked up about it" Shiemi quickly calmed down and after a few more sorrys she went to get dressed for the day. Izumo on the other hand was about to get a bath when the memories of a few days ago came to her mind. She stopped a moment looking at shiemi as she left the room. She sighed before reciting the summoning chat that would bring Rin to her. In a puff of blue smoke he appeared in front of her.

Rin looked at Izumo, gave a small bow and asked "what do you desire m'lady….well besides me?" he gained a smug smirk while starting to flex in different poses, as nonexistent stars started to shine and sparkle around him. For the second time that morning Izumo had a deadpanned look. That was, until she realized what he was implying causing her to blush madly. "Y-y-you were awake!" she all but shouted. He had the audacity to grin "I was!" he looked at her slyly, "and I must say,.. If you wanted a hands on lesson on demon biology you should have asked!" he still had that shit eating grin as he continued to flex. Although it was kind of pointless as he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, really all it did was make him look like an idiot. Izumo, now fed up with his antics, smacked Rin up side the head making him face plant. He looked up at her, crocodile tears pouring down his face. "Your so mean Izumo!" She just growled out "Why are you so hyper today!?". He paused his complaints a minute, Well i guess i just don't like being cooped up in a small building all day, I really want to go sight seeing, after all I have never been to Assiah before." She thought about what he said for a moment before sighing I'll see if we can go sight seeing later or something but for now I need to get a bath, that's why a called you here in the first place." He immediately stood up and gained a sly look "oh? So you need me to wash your back or something?" he winked at her only to once again find his face firmly planted into the ground. She yelled "No You Perv, I swear if you're as bad as shima i'm gonna cut your nuts off!" now it was Rin's turn to deadpan "there is no way in hell i'm as bad as him"

With Shima

Shima was busy looking at his pervy manga when he suddenly sneezed. "Why do I feel like someone is talking bad about me?" he stated to no one in particular.

With Izumo and Rin

"Whatever i just need you to stand outside the door" she began to look down in embarrassment and shame. Rin lost his playful attitude in exchange for a more serious one, he stood up once more. "I under stand take your time and if anything happens i'll be there in a flash." She nodded her thanks and quickly made her way to the bathroom after gathering up her school clothes. Rin followed her all the way and stood at the door waiting for her to finish her bath, his eyes diligently scanning the hallway for any and all signs of danger. About a half hour later she finally came out looking refreshed and ready to start the day. She looked at Rin and gave an appreciative nod before walking to where Yukio's class would be. Rin following her all the way, the two were in a comfortable silence as they walked down the hallway. During their walk Izumo glanced at Rin, Noticing he had been in his (what she had dubbed) Demon king outfit, and she had to say it did give him a look of roughness that (she would never admit out loud) was fairly attractive.

When they arrived at the designated room Rin changed into his cat form and hopped on Izumo's shoulder. She scratched him behind his ear as they entered the room eliciting a purr from him. A gruff voice that They both recognised as Bon's, spoke out when they were a few feet from Izumo's spot. "How can you stand to have that damn demon so close to you" a visible tick mark made an appearance on her forehead. "Unlike you, Rin isn't an annoying Idiot!" Shima and Koneko noticing the fight that was about to break out jumped into action, quickly getting in front of bon to ease his anger. Izumo just crossed her arms and held her chin up as a way of showing Bon and CO she was better than them..

Rin had fallen asleep at the beginning of the lesson. He had been in the midst of his cat nap when some yelling had awoken him . He opened his eyes to see bon grab Izumo by the collar. Rin jumped into action, quickly turning back into his human/demon form and then faster then you could blink was lifting Bon in the air by his throat, a murderous look in his eyes, "Don't you Ever touch My Master!" he shouted, venom lacing his words. Bon who had his feet dangling a good foot above the ground was trying to choke out a retort. When he was silenced by a metallic clicking noise. Rin didn't even have to turn his head to figure out what it was after all, he felt the cold metal of the source press up against his head.

"Put my student DOWN!."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, but i do have a life outside of FF.**

 **There will be references to other stuff**

 **Just thought id give ya a heads up**

Yukio was far from the dumbest teen in the room. He knew he could not harm his students familiar, especially because he had been technically defending her, but regardless he wasn't going to sit there and do nothing. So he quickly hopped up from his position in front of the makeshift classroom, and ran up to the demon, all the while drawing and loading his twin pistols. He clicked the hammer down making the gun ready to fire its chambered bullet. He shoved the cold metal of the gun int to the side of Rin's head, and with a steel resolve he growled out, "Put my student DOWN!" Rin hardly gave a glance towards Yukio. He was threatening my master, I have every right to defend her, I know your exorcist demon summoning laws, I haven't broken any so you can't do a thing". Rin stated calmly all the while Bon was still struggling to breathe. Yukio had began to get a little nervous of course he didn't show it. "Just put Mr Suguro down and he will apologize for his brash actions". Rin thought for a moment before lowering Bon to the grown. Bon who was finally able to breathe gasped for air.

Yukio lowered the gun slightly watching as Rin stared intensely at Bon, he himself then looked to Bon. "Mr. Suguro, you need to apologize to Ms. Kamiki for your actions". Bon who was kneeling on the ground rubbing his throat, looked up with a spissed expresion, ready to argue. That was until he saw both Rin and Yukio glaring at him, man those two could make a hardened prison inmate cower. Needless to say he apologised for his actions. Izumo grinned triumphantly, that was until Yukio went into teacher mode and decided on punishing them all. Later that day the whole group sat in an empty room, with low class rock demons known as bariyons in their laps. Yukio gave them all his signature glare, his eyes shadowed by his glasses lens glare. He reached up and pushed them up properly onto his face. "You lot are alway arguing, don't you get it, as exorcist you must work as a team". Izumo frowned turning her shin up "I refuse to work with this brute". Bon was going to retort but Yukio beat him to it. "If you don't work together as a team you WILL die." Yukio said coldly. "But then why are me and koneko being punished? And how come he isn't apart of the punishment" came Shima's whiney voice as he pointed at Rin who was sitting in the corner near Izumo reading some manga. Yukio sighed "it's called collective punishment, and he doesn't have to be in this because he isn't a student". He glanced at his watch "i have a mission tonight i'll be back in an hour or so I will be locking you in the building, i have also set up some barriers to keep higher level demons out". With that said he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Several minutes later (and a few choice words from Izumo and Bon)….

"I'mmm soooo bored" whined Shima for the umteenth time in responce he got a chorus of "Shut up Shima!" from everyone in the room. Growing impatient Shima pushed the demon of of his lap and began to make his way to the door. "Where are you going?" Shima looked back to see Bon also shoved the demon rock off his lap and had stood up. "I'm outta here man, this blows". Bon gained a tick mark as Shima opened the door. After several seconds he shut it again, an action that confused all the people in the room. Unknown to the others Rin tensed up and began making his way to Izumo. Shima looked at bon and began to scratch his head. "Man I must be sleep deprived because I thought I saw a-" his ramblings were cut off by a Naberius busting through the door. Shima scrambled over to the others trying to put together his staff as fast as possible. Rin stepped in front of a now standing Izumo. Shiemi called out Nii the little Green Man. Bon but his hands on is prayer beads. Miwa also getting ready by putting his hands together. The demon stood by the door its piercing gaze (and smell) tore into them. It rushed forward, Shiemi acting on instinct asked Nii to make a barrier, and in response The little Green Man spouted out huge roots from its chest blocking the demon. The others gave her a few words of thanks and praise before the sound of the roots being torn apart. Bon and Miwa began to discuss which verse would be able to Kill it. Once figuring out which part of the bible the needed to recite the began to chant, each doing a different verse in hopes of finding which one would kill it.

Shima got close to the Barrier and began poking the demon with his staff, this of course had little to no effect on the demon. A moment later the demon busted through the roots. "Rin!" Izumo called. "Right away master" was his response. He jumped in front of the demon and gave it a strong back hand knocking it back. As the demon groaned and got back up Rin put his hands in his pockets grinned and shut his eyes after making sure that no one else would see what he was about to do. Once his eyes closed he began to speak to the demon. "You attacked my master's Team and if you continue" he still had that cheeky grin on his face as he opened his left eye keeping the right shut. As his left eye opened hit began to glow a brilliant azure, "you're gonna have a bad time" He continued in a dark tone while he still had that grin slapped across his face. The demon seeing the blue flames dance on Rin's eye knew it was screwed so it doing the one thing that it should not do lunged at Rin in hopes that it could kill him. Unfortunately for it Rin was much faster he drew his sword Whispering Dragon and in the blink of an eye it was sliced into pieces. As the demons remains turned to dust Rin stopped the flames around his eye and turned around to face the others. They all (except Izumo of course) had their jaws dropped. His grin just got wider as he sauntered over to Izumo and sat down in front of her and rested his back against her legs. "That takes care of that I guess" Izumo stated before walking back to her seat an action that caused rin to fall over. "Awww Izumo I was trying to take a nap" Rin whined but unlike Shima she actually found it kinda cute. She just rolled her eyes and told him to change into a cat, to which i=he did and curled up in her lap. Shima was about to start complaining about Rin being toe to Izumo when a tile fell from the ceiling and Mephi came out kicking shima in the head "Hello everyone~" he said in a sing song voice.

"I'm glad to let you all know you all passed the exam!"


End file.
